


诱鹿 番外1

by hanyuelixue



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, 浩珉, 郑允浩/沈昌珉 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:12:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyuelixue/pseuds/hanyuelixue





	诱鹿 番外1

信息铃声响起，郑允浩拿起手机，是一张沈昌珉吃棒棒糖的自拍。再看时间，已是夜里九点，明白是小公主在委婉的催自己回家了。郑允浩爽快的宣布散会，起身回到了自己的办公室。  
刚拿上外套，准备出门，又一条信息进来了，还是小公主发的。这次是一段小视频。视频里，小公主半侧着脸，正津津有味的舔着一根棒棒糖，眼睛并没有直视镜头，只是偶尔飘过一两个眼神。  
郑允浩给助理和司机分别去了电话，表示自己要独自驾车回家后，带上了耳机，开始给沈昌珉打电话。  
电话响了很久，等接通的时候，郑允浩已经发动座驾开始往家里赶了。  
“嗯~”电话那头，传来沈昌珉有些黏腻的声音，“允浩终于忙完了？”  
“珉珉在做什么呢？”郑允浩从语调和隐约听到细微的喘息已经有了判断，却故意不点破。  
“嗯，呼呼呼~允浩啊~啊~”昌珉自顾自动作着，也并没有掩饰自己的轻吟，“我啊，嗯~我和宝宝都在想允浩哦~”  
“是么，到底是宝宝想我了，还是珉珉想我了呀？”  
“宝宝也想，呼呼呼~珉……珉珉更想，嗯~允浩啊，你快，嗯~快回来呀~”  
“可是，还有一个多小时，我才能到家，怎么办呢？”  
“啊，不管，嗯…嗯…想要允浩，呜~”昌珉说着说着，竟是带出了些哭腔  
郑允浩如何不知，两人自结婚以来生活和谐，床事上也多有放纵。可打从进入孕期以来，为着怕初期胎儿不稳，两人已经多日不曾亲热，虽互有发泄，也大多是用手，不曾真的进入，今日大抵是忍的久了，昌珉有些熬不住了。  
昌珉本就是害羞懒散的性格，以往又都有允浩亲自给他处理这种情况，此刻也不太懂得如何自我安慰，便只知道在电话里不断的呼唤郑允浩的姓名。  
“珉珉乖，在我回来之前，先自己处理好不好”郑允浩显然也清楚，此时沈昌珉需要什么,”放心，我会慢慢教你的。”  
而此时，沈昌珉正侧躺在家里的大床上，同样带着耳机，乖乖的准备接受郑允浩的远程指导。  
按着允浩所说，昌珉将手伸进内裤，缓缓搓揉自己的双臀，想象此时他正躺在允浩的怀里，被允浩抚摸摆弄这个敏感的身体。   
“允浩……恩~”他低低叫了一声，  
“乖，我在，现在解开睡衣的扣子”允浩的气息也开始有些不稳，毕竟没有谁比他更清楚现在的沈昌珉会是个怎样娇艳的姿态了。  
昌珉依言脱掉了上衣，修长的手指在赤裸的胸膛游走，胸前的两点红粒很快硬了起来，他不由自主地轻声呻吟道，“啊……允浩~它肿起来了，好难受……呜……”  
此时，小昌珉其实也有了反应，不等允浩教他，他便干脆的脱掉了碍事的内裤。  
“是小珉珉醒了么，现在用手去安慰一下他吧”  
昌珉偷偷咽了咽口水，翻过身仰面平躺着，有些害羞的伸手握住自己的性器上下套弄起来。电话那头，是郑允浩渐渐低沉的声音“从头部慢慢摸到根部……“  
“嗯……被摸硬了……好舒服……允浩…还要……”他的脑子里，开始自觉的回想着从前的一些场景。  
“珉珉的右手要好好爱抚自己的胸口，替我安慰一下胸前的那两颗小樱桃……”  
昌珉乖乖的照办，一手继续揉弄这自己的胸部，另一只手也上上下下套弄着自己的小宝贝，指尖撩过头部，又忙着拂弄铃口，顶端开始吐出越来越多的液体，战栗的快感也袭遍全身。   
啊~”拔高的声音，表明他此刻已攀上巅峰，只是还差一点，还差一点，相比泄身带来的快感，他更习惯了从后穴获得快感，现在虽然泄身也爽到了，但小穴里却始终没有得到满足。  
“呜……呜……不够，不够啊~要，要允浩……要允浩才行……要允浩……”声音渐渐低弱。  
“珉珉？珉珉？”允浩唤了两声，没有回应，知道他应是睡过去了，允浩便也挂断了电话。看了一眼自己同样胀大的下身，默默踩了一脚油门。  
其实，此刻的郑允浩，更多的还是对昌珉的担心。为了受孕而进行的手术，到底是对昌珉有些损伤，比如，明显能感受到的体质虚弱，体力不足的问题。虽然有了代孕机，两人的后代问题本是可以轻松解决的。但不知为什么，昌珉却固执的非要亲自受孕，而允浩最终还是没能拗过他。  
当然，坐着空担心绝不是郑允浩的作风，虽然占有欲让他没办法接受旁人看到沈昌珉的裸体，但是给熊管家去电话，请她将家里的中央空调温度调高些，还是可以的。  
随后，他再次给昌珉的妇产医生去了电话。  
“您确定？”郑允浩在听到医生的解释后，有些难以置信。  
医生告诉他，因为是男性受孕，受孕者更容易被激发情欲，且出现一些体力的流失，而这些，通过规律的夫夫生活就可以解决。随后，更是给郑允浩传了一份日历表。而至此，郑允浩终于对这件事，彻底放下心来。

郑允浩终于是回到家了，匆匆赶到卧室，推开门，却看到他的宝贝正乖乖的半靠在床头，一本摊开的书正放在他面前。  
“回来啦~熊管家给你准备了晚饭，先下去吃饭吧。”面对进门的郑允浩，沈昌珉表现的有些不自然。  
允浩看着他飘忽的眼神，和红红的耳朵，还有说话时不自然的摸耳朵的动作，这孩子是后知后觉的又害羞了？  
郑允浩看着害羞的宝贝，微微一笑“多亏珉珉提醒，确实是饿了呢。”  
一边说着，一边把昌珉面前那本书放到床头，倾身向前，将昌珉完全笼罩在他的身影之下。  
“那就快点去吃饭吧！不是饿了么？”昌珉继续回避着允浩炙热的眼神。  
“刚刚在电话里，珉珉你可不是这样的哦。不过既然珉珉都发话了，那我就开吃喽！”  
“啊……唔唔……唔哈……你……我……我是让你去吃饭……哈……唔啊……你……你……”  
“我正在吃珉珉为我准备的食物啊！”  
“你……唔啊……嗯……嗯哈……啊……你……你起来……啊……嗯……嗯啊……哈……”  
“宝贝，你可真会勾人！乖，专心点，继续扭。”  
“呀……郑允浩……你……你混蛋！唔……唔嗯……”  
双唇被以吻封缄，允浩的手向下探去，果然摸到一手湿润。允浩想起先前医生的解释，悄悄感叹孕期除了运动不方便，真的是变得又敏感，又柔软，也更黏人了。  
食指借着湿润，悄无声息的潜入了菊穴，不用看，郑允浩也知道那里是怎样的美景，拉过昌珉的手安抚小允浩，他加大了食指进出的力道。  
“呜呜……嗯啊~……啊哦……不行……不行了……我呜……唔啊……”  
后穴被攻击，前面的小昌珉也在两人相贴的腹部的摩擦中，重新站了起来，昌珉被这前后同时袭来的快感击中，身体如过电般颤动起来。  
到底是先前已经发泄过一次了，昌珉软绵绵的躺倒在被褥间，任由允浩用湿热的唇舌舔遍全身，把他的乳头吸得胀到发疼，后穴里更有三四根手指在蛮横的搅动。   
“不……嗯啊~允浩，不够啊……嗯唔……唔……呜呜……允……呜呜呜……要啊~要允浩~”昌珉低低的哀求允浩。  
“要什么？珉珉不说清楚，我可是不知道的哦”说着郑允浩竟然彻底停下了动作，好整以暇的坐在一边，开始慢条斯理的脱衣服。  
两人结婚已小半年了，昌珉如何不知这是允浩的恶趣味呢。他挣扎着从被褥间起身，果然就见允浩忙着将他搂入怀里。  
成功扑进允浩怀里之后 ，昌珉手指翻弄，三下五除二就把允浩的衣服给扒了，当然，允浩积极主动的配合是必不可少的。  
拥着昌珉，两人侧躺下来，昌珉的一条腿立时就被架上了允浩的肩头，另一条腿却是从外侧勾住了允浩的后腰。  
“允……允浩……我……呜呜……啊……快，进来~嗯呀……我……呜呜”  
昌珉湿漉漉的眨着眼睛，回头去找郑允浩的目光。勾得郑允浩一个挺身，深深埋进了他的体内。  
“啊~~你，嗯……你轻一点，小心孩子”允浩进去之后，就停了下来，让昌珉得到了短暂的喘息，便小小声抱怨到。  
“珉珉放心，我有分寸的，这可是我们的小宝贝嘛！”允浩俯身亲了亲昌珉的鼻子，又抬手摸了摸还不太显怀的肚子开始缓缓的挺动蜂腰。  
“允浩……浩……嗯哈……啊啊啊……啊哈……哥哥……唔唔……嗯……”  
允浩一边缓慢有力的进出密道，一边侧头舔吻肩头白皙滑嫩的大腿。而昌珉在被彻底填满之后，便只剩下低吟的意识了。此刻被抽弄舒服得直哼哼，迷乱之间，竟是连结婚后再没喊过的“哥哥”都叫出口了。  
弄了百十下，允浩也怕时间长了，昌珉的腿会抽筋，将腿放下后，面对面将人抱进怀里，又向上顶弄起来。  
虽然医生表示，适当的性爱，对昌珉的生产是有一定帮助的，但允浩到底不敢过于放肆，怕伤到孩子，更怕伤到昌珉，抽插间便也只缓慢的进行着，一改往日大开大合的节奏。  
　而昌珉，两只胳膊软软住允浩的脖子，在他耳边说尽了两人之间的私密话语，对着那剔透的耳廓又吻又舔，终究是撩拨的允浩缓缓加重了抽插的力度。  
“哥，哥哥……呜呜……不行了……啊嗯……受，受不了了~~……好胀，啊~要坏了……啊……呜嗯……太用力了……啊……嗯嗯……太舒服了~”昌珉撩拨完之后，便被允浩紧紧抱在怀里，动弹不得，只能乖乖享受允浩带给他的快感，后穴含着那硕大，还自发的收紧绞弄，努力也想给允浩更多的舒爽。  
几乎不停歇的折腾了快一个小时，两人终于在彼此的爱语中，又一次共同攀上了顶点。  
昌珉一身湿漉漉的，也不知是汗水，还是别的什么。允浩看着快脱力的宝贝，取过床头的温水，缓缓渡了一口给他。这才起身，将人抱进了浴室……


End file.
